Because She's Bittersweet
by BellatrixHarryMalfoy
Summary: They were perfect for each other.    But they weren't meant to be.    He left.    She changed.    But Fate has it's way of twisting things.    He broke.    She returned.    Everything's different.    But is it over?


Dropping the duffel bag at her side, Alexses took a lung-full of the crisp October air. Korean men trailed their eyes on the lone foreigner as they passed her by. While the women, scanned her full length with envious eyes.

However, Alexses was dead to their scrutiny. Her mind was occupied by one person alone. The image of Woo Seunghyun's eyes appeared before her mind's eye. They were bright and cunning. Not a favourable combination. Her thoughts went back to present. She stared at him from across the room.

Kevin stretched a lean arm to pluck a sugar cube from the coffee table in front of him. However, the sugar cube was not meant to go down the boy's throat. Instead, it was tossed unceremoniously over his shoulder, breaking as it crashed on the tiled floor. He reached out once more, this time, to dip a long finger into a bowl of organic honey. He then quickly sucked on his finger before the honey could drip onto the floor.

That particular act stirred an old memory from his mind.

The Fourth of May was a special date for Alexses. Not only because it was her birthday, but it was also the time of the year when it was actually a given that her elusive and very secret lover would visit her. The said lover was now waiting in the living room, devouring the stock of sweets Lexi had. That was why she sang and hummed as she blow dried her hair. Lexi would be celebrating her 18th birthday with the person she loved the most. As promised.

When her long hair had finally dried, she skipped down the stairs to find Kevin crouching on the sofa; a wide variety of sweets piled on the table in front of frowned at her lover, who was dropping two candies at once into his mouth.

"Kevin, you should try eating something other than sweets." She said with a sigh. Although she had known Kevin since she was nine, his habit of consuming large amounts of sugar never ceased to amaze her. In actuality, he could eat enough sugar to give a full-grown water buffalo a heart attack. He looked up and stared at her with his large dark eyes before flashing a small smile.

"Then what would you recommend, Alexses?"

Lexi shuddered as he called her by her name, breaking it into three syllables, pronouncing them perfectly. The child-like man grinned as Lexi turned her head and ignored him as a blush warmed her face. His gaze lingered on her for a few long minutes before he continued devouring the sweets.

"Alexses," he said once more between licks of a lollipop. However, Lexi still ignored him.

"Alexses," the singer whined like a child would when dying for attention. Kevin stared at the profile of the most precious being in the world for a long while, thinking how he would get her attention. Then he scooped a piece of cake with his hand.

Meanwhile, Lexi was picking her strategy in how to end her childish game without admitting she was being childish. She was about to speak to her lover when a piece of cake landed on her lap, the whipped cream splattered all over her black pants.

She turned her wide eyes to an innocent-looking Kevin.

"Is something wrong, Alexses?" he asked in a serious tone. However, there was a glint in his eyes that indicated he was not at all serious.

'Kevin! I just got out of the shower!"Lexi exclaimed as she tried to wipe the stain on her pants.

Kevin however felt to remorse. In fact, he was enjoying himself despite the blank look on his face. He grabbed a handful of jelly beans and threw it at her, who looked up with a grin on her face.

"So, is this how you want it?" she said playfully. She picked a slice of the cake with her hand and heaved it at Kevin. Hitting the said target on the head. Shaking the cake off his raven head,he threw more of the jelly beans he had. Grinning.

Lexi gasped and grabbed the whole platter of the cake and threw it at his face. Sungmin fell off the sofa with a soft thump and lay there for a few long minutes. Lexi stood there at first before slowly inching closer to him. He couldn't be suffocating from mouthfuls of cake, right?

"Kevin?" She called out his name but earned no response.

"Kevin?" She called his name once more and crouched down beside him to poke his side. Did the cake block his airway? She wondered as she whipped the cake away from his face, patting his cheek lightly. After a few more minutes she genuinely began to worry.

"Kevin, are you—!" She gasped and fell back in surprise as his eyes suddenly flew open and a plate of chocolate fudge smashed into her chest.

"Food fight," he whispered with child-like glee as he rolled away from Lexi, who grabbed a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup from the table before hiding behind the sofa. Just in time before Kevin's jelly bean ricocheted off the spot where she previously sat.

Gummy bears, almond nougats, lollipops, toffees and lifesavers were launched in the air; cookies and candy canes shattered on the floor; sherbets, ice cream and yogurt were smeared on the carpet; coffee, juice and water stained the furniture with every splash.

Lexi found an opportune moment and swiped a kick at him, who fell to the ground in shock.

"How do you like this?" she panted as she straddled Kevin and squeezed chocolate all over him. She knew her parents would have a fit when they saw this mess, but she didn't care. it was too much fun. Kevin grinned and she felt apprehension creep through her spine.

Suddenly she was flipped over; her eyes involuntarily closed. There was a split second before Lexi felt something shower onto her face. She waved blindly around before her tongue darted out of her mouth and caught the taste of honey.

"Alexses…" She stiffened at the silky smooth voice and felt his hand smear the honey away from her eyes. She opened them a saw a blur moving in. And before she could process coherent thoughts, his mouth closed over hers, capturing her lips.

The sweetness of his mouth overwhelmed Lexi's senses. She tried to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach that were threatening to burst out any moment as Kevin kissed her softly. She felt his tongue glide on her lips, licking away the taste of honey with slow swirls.

"Mmm…" she managed as she tried to move her hands but found out they were pinned down by his. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Kevin's tongue prod her lips lightly. Then she opened her mouth hesitantly, and the taste of chocolate and honey invaded her senses quickly as their tongues fought for dominance.

Lexi nudged her knees against his hips implying him to release her hands. Which he did with a smile pressed against her lips. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and tried not to bite Kevin's tongue when she felt his hands ghost over her body; igniting fire with light gentle touches that left burning passion that meld them together like candle and wax.

When they finally broke apart for air Lexi grinned, despite her heavy blush and eyes which were glazed with passion.

"I hope you haven't installed surveillance cameras or listening devices in this room." She panted as he lay on his side next to her.

"I didn't. I have no reason to" He replied as he brushed her long brown locks from her face gently and locked gaze with her. Lexi couldn't help but turn away from the intensity of his gaze. She couldn't help but feel sad. Tomorrow, her lover would be gone again. Only to return a some time later. it as part of their deal after all.

Lexi pushed him away gently and sat up, only to feel her hands get stuck in a pile of red cinnamon hearts. She lifted it up but the cinnamon hearts stuck on her hand stubbornly because of the stickiness of the honey.

He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Kevin!" She tried to pull her hand back to no avail. He held her hand closely and licked the cinnamon hearts off. She could feel herself heat up as he continued to lick her hand, watching her reaction at the same time.

She raised her free hand and traced his cheek with her finger before sucking on the chocolate she gathered on it. She noticed his eyes shift to her mouth as she continued to suck all the honey and chocolate off her fingers as Kevin continued to 'clean' her hand. She wanted to make him stay a little bit longer, but she knew it would be to no avail.

She let go of everything and allowed Kevin to work his magic on her. Enjoying the time she had with him. Rightly so, since the morning after, she woke up on the couch with only a note next to her.

At the moment Lexi stepped into the room, seeing the bowl of honey clasped in the boy's hand, the same memory entered her mind. She was suddenly still as a statue.

Then, as if moving in slow motion, Kevin stood up and walked toward her until his body was a centimetre away from her. Lexi looked away, refusing to face his scrutiny.

Then, the back of Kevin's hand glided over her cheek. "I've waited long for this..."

Did you like it..? D'ya want me to conttinue..?

hmm..?

Comments and suggestions are welcome^^


End file.
